New Life
by caitewarren
Summary: You didn't grow up on the road,you didn't grow up hunting, you grew up in a house on Long Island. But you did lose your mother in a fire, you do have premonitions and you have a father as a hunter and a destiny that you didn't know.


Night after night the same fiery dreams, everything burning around her, swallowing the room whole.

Kit Ryan woke in a pool of sweat dribbling down her pale cheeks. She turns to see that her boyfriend Chris was still sound asleep in bed. Getting up slowly she turned on her laptop, sitting in her desk chair for a moment. Her eyes travel to the picture of her family, the one that survived the fire.

Her mother Annabelle was the only member of the family not to survive the fire, Kit, her two sisters and father all made it out alive. But what was left of them…Kit knew her father was a broken and drunk man. He left them after, with their aunt and uncle on Long Island. Not that Kit didn't love her Aunt Clara and Uncle Peter very much, they weren't her parents. She never got to know her parents not like her sisters she just had their stories.

"Babe what are you doing up?" asks Chris.

"Nothing," says Kit.

"Nothing? Did you have another nightmare?" asks Chris, "come on tell me,"

"It was nothing-

"This is the fifth night in a row you've woken up with a nightmare," says Chris, "you kept screaming out in the middle of the night yelling no…what are you dreaming about?"

"A fire," admits Kit, "just a fire,"

"Like the one you had when you were a kid with your mom?" asks Chris.

"I don't want to talk about it," says Kit.

"Kit you always do this…anything that gets anywhere near that fire you always clam up," says Chris.

"Well maybe because my mom died-

"There's something more," says Chris.

"Just go to bed," says Kit.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

This time, she dreamed of a blonde girl on the ceiling, stomach cut and the fire was erupting around her. The girl's face etched with fear was burned into her memory.

**SPNSPNSPN**

"Hey Chris!" calls out a blonde woman.

Chris and Kit were walking out together.

"Hey Jessica," says Chris, "Kit this is Jessica Moore,"

Jessica Moore was the girl on the ceiling, she was the one in my dreams. Why was I dreaming about her being on the ceiling fire burning around her?

"You alright?" asks Jessica snapping Kit back to the present.

"Sorry just dazed off," admits Kit.

"You get your score for the LSATS?" asks Jessica.

"Yeah 150," replied Chris, "how'd Sam do?"

"174," replied Jessica.

"Damn that's good," says Chris, "Sam's creepy smart,"

"He is," says Jessica, "but you didn't do half bad…we're going out to celebrate you wanna come?"

"Sure," says Chris, "that's okay with you right Kit?"

"Yeah sure," replied Kit.

**SPNSPNSPN**

This time her dream was of her mother, her mother just liked Jessica burning away on the ceiling. Getting up and she went straight to the airplane tickets getting the first flight to JFK.

"Wait-what? Explain again," says Chris.

"You were right this about my mother's death-

"Huh?" asks Chris.

"I have to go home," says Kit, "I have to talk to my aunt….I have to…you have to let me,"

"Kit are you sure you're all right?" asks Chris.

"Why wouldn't I be?" asks Kit.

"Because you never talk about your mom or the fire and know you're going back-

"For answers," says Kit, "I love you…I gotta go catch a flight,"

Kit gave him a fleeting kiss goodbye, she slammed the door behind her.

**SPNSPN**

It was late in Long Island by the time Kit had reached the old Colonial.

"Kit?" asks Aunt Clara, "honey what are you doing here?"

"Whose at the door?" asks Uncle Peter.

"Kit," replied Aunt Clara.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" asks Kit.

**SPNSPN**

"What kind of questions?" asks Aunt Clara after giving Kit a cup of coffee, "you aren't like pregnant or something right?"

"No nothing like that," says Kit, "it's about the fire,"

Aunt Clara visibly tensed up, Annabelle was her younger sister and her death affected Aunt Clara.

"Why would you want to know about the fire?" asks Aunt Clara.

"What happened-

"Kit you know what happened,"

"How could Dad escape the fire and not mom?" asks Kit.

"Kit I don't know,"

"Did Dad say anything about the fire?" asks Kit.

"Your father was upset and drunk when he talked-

"Just tell me please it's important," says Kit.

"He talked about some crazy why that your mother died, burning away on the ceiling with her stomach cut," says Aunt Clara.

"Thank you, thank you," says Kit kissing her Aunt on the cheek.

She walked out letting the door slam behind her.

"Kit!" calls out her oldest sister Bridget.

"Hey," says Kit.

"Come with me," says Bridget.

Bridget Ryan was a muscular, in her early thirties, with dark brunette hair the same shade as Annabelle's was. Kit climbed into the passenger's seat of Bridget's car. She pulled up to a motel room.

"Why are we here?" asks Kit.

"There's someone you gotta meet," says Bridget.

"Where's Grace?" asks Kit.

Bridget opens the door and reveals Grace and an older man talking beers in both hands. The man turned and Kit knew he was her father, he was older than in the picture much older.

"Katherine," he says walking to his youngest and wrapping his arms around her, "all my three beautiful daughters you all look just like your mother,"

**Don't own anything?**


End file.
